immortasvampirekingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Phireo
Phireo (fee-air-oh) is a main character in the Immortas Vampire Kingdom RPG on Wizard101 Central. He is the most powerful sorcerer in the whole land. He's pretty quite and subtle, but if you start to talk to him, he can be very persuasive to all. Appearance Phireo has caramel brown hair with blue eyes. He has black and beige colored clothes on with magical symbols that help his magic stay steady. Like most sorcerers he has words to cast spells, an ancient tongue that he practiced for 400 years. But unlike the others, he does not use a ring to draw power, but from an essence he was given at birth. Backstory Phireo was born in a small town named Ches Cove. It was home to lots of experiences that would soon lead him to a horrible fate. When Phireo was 14, his dad took him on a hunt. Phireo was happy on the journey there, it was the first time he had actually done something with his father. But when they got to the hunting grounds, a gold figure flew toward them. Phireo didn't know what to do. Then he saw it, a flaming bird with full and beautiful wings, flying towards his father. But then the bird landed on the grass, and morphed into a man with amythst colored robes, an evil smile on his face. He pointed his finger towards his father. Dark mist exploded from his finger tips. His father was hit with it and drained, the mist sucking back into the man's finger. Phireo was scared and angry, he held out his hand and yelled something," Fifro tantis!" A luminizing light formed a dragon made out of fire and then it turned into a torrent of flame. The man disappeared right before it hit him in a puff of smoke. Phireo knelt down at his lifeless dad, he cried for 3 hours straight.. Then he started to walk back home. When he got back home, he found his mother lying on the floor, limp. He started at her, then something grabbed him, and he fainted. He woke up on the streets of the capital city, lying in red robes and a mark on his hand, a big gash that was now scabbed over. He got up and just started to walk towards the castle. He then noticed something different when he spoke to a guard, his voice was deeper. If only he'd known then that he was already 20 years old. The guard starred at him and then a captain named Maxwell came out. He talked to the guard sternly and the guard let him in. Maxwell then taught him the rules and such of the castle. He taught him how to eat, sleep, and think like a royal. Phireo was talented as a sorcerer and was very powerful. He was soon allowed full protection over the kingdom of Immortas. Phireo is very talented and is said to be the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom. He has even came up with more than 200 spells and potions himself. Phireo has almost accomplished more than Merlin himself. Powers Phireo has an essay load of powers. He can summon magical forces to do his bidding, cast very powerful spells, and complete fifty years of study in a single month. Phireo is actually very nice and is still practicing healing magic. He has also discovered that the dragon flame has past on for years in his heritage. He has an ancient that he uses when casting powerful spells. He has also fought in wars that made history, and summoned spells that helped Immortas proceed to victory. Notes *He has the magic of the Dragon Flame *He can memorize almost any spell in short to no time *He helped win most of the wars *He is very smart and strong *He has been living in the kingdom for 980 years. *He's considered a big threat to the High Demon